Every Time We Touch
by Vahll
Summary: [UPDATED TO CHAPTER 15]Usagi kisses a handsome young man she barely knows. Embarrassed, Usagi prays she will never see him again.What happens when he's her new Art teacher, and he remembers the kiss?How will she survive this year? SU Fic ENJOY!
1. Chapter I : Moving on

Author's Notes: I've always wanted to write a proffesor and student fanfic! Hehehe so this lovely fic will become my dream. This couple is Seiya/Usagi. I hope you like it.

It was a stormy night , the lightning and thunder roared. Rain splashed against the

ground. In an apartment building there was a battle going on, between a young man and women.

"You treat me like a little kid!" a young women's voice shrieked

"Well, what do you expect! You act like one!" The young man bellowed.

Usagi & Mamoru had been going out for about a year now. There relationship was pretty good, but for the past 5 months Mamoru had insisted on treating Usagi with less respect. Mamoru was a College Student , and Usagi was only a junior in High School. But, Usagi couldn't take it anymore. She new she deserved better. Who cared if they were destined to be together.

"Oh , just because I'm not a straight "A" Student, like you, and I'm younger than you!"

Usagi's eyes filled with tears. She looked down ashamed of her tears, whipping them away.

Mamoru looked at her in disgust. He pointed at her.

"See, this is what I'm talking about . You're crying over the littlest thing, like a child."

Usagi stormed to the little kitchen , pouring herself a cup of water.

"You call this a little thing! It's not everyday that people breakup!"

Mamoru was switching through channels on the television not paying attention.

He heard this ,dropping the remote he turning around.

"What , you're breaking up with me!" Mamoru's eyes were filled with fire now.

Tears kept spilling out of her eyes, before she broke up with him she had to ask him a question.

"Why did you even go out with me , Mamoru?"

Mamoru just looked at her not saying a word.

"I….I" he mumbled

He couldn't even answer that question.

Usagi lay her cup on the counter and walked over to the coat holder.

"This is so over"

She pulled her arms into the coat's sleeves.

Mamoru's large arms went over her shoulders , pausing her in her act.

"I….I love you, Dumpling"

She could feel his hot breath on her neck.

Breathing deeply , she turned around and looked up at the handsome Mamoru.

"Mamoru…..It's like your waiting for perfect girl to just walk up to you or something. I'm not that girl."

Usagi gave him a gentle kiss on his lips, a mixture of salty tears as well.

Those unreadable deep blue eyes at times, were very readable right now. Tiny tears filled Mamoru's eyes.

Usagi reached for the door knob.

His hand went over hers.

"Don't do this, it's raining outside"

Usagi turned around , patting his shoulder, smiling.

"This is the easiest way."

As she past through the door their hands caressed each other , until there was nothing more to touch.

what ya think? R/R


	2. Chapter II: wet tears

A/n : wahahahahah! And so it continues! I love suspense and hopeful thoughts of readers minds. Well here's chap 2! Hope ya'll liking it.

* * *

The rain steadily fell to the ground. There was not moon this night . This unfortunate night. The city's lights gleamed in the rain.

Usagi covered her head with her coat hood, walking down the concrete steps very slowly, so not to slip down. As much as she wanted to run away from this place, she choose to live for the night.

Car horns rang through the night.

Usagi started her way down the sidewalk, toward her parent's house. She knew she had to do it. There relationship would have never lasted if they had continued to go on like this.

Eyes filled with tears , Usagi turned her to Mamoru's apartment window. There he still stood , looking out in the night wondering were she was going.

"Mamoru…"

Hand pressed against her lips she let go and blew a kiss to Mamoru.

"Bye…"

She continued her way down the street. Some guy pushed her against a gate near by.

"WHAT WERE YOU'RE GOING!" The anonymous guys yelled.

More tears filled Usagi's eyes.

"I….I'm sorry"

She wiped away the tears.

_Usagi , you have to be stronger than this!_

"HMmm!"

She zipped her coat up to her throat , walking even faster to make it to her house sooner.

Regret went through her. Usagi felt sorry for what she did!

Her little body stood next to the cross walk. She imagined that the sign showed the "Walk" sign.

One foot ….2nd foot.

Slowly she made her way across the cross walk . Sure she was doing everything right , she was in the middle when two lights blinded her vision.

"AHHHHH!" Usagi screamed in horror.

She was going to die.  
Her feet started to run toward the safe zone when she tripped and fell on her butt.

Pain ran through her ankle , struggling to get up as fast as she could , she couldn't move from that wet spot.

The lights were even closer .

Her life flashed past her .

"MISS! WATCH OUT!"

Some one was shouting at her.

The car was about to run over her when two strong arms went under her legs and around her shoulders.

The person honked at her and who ever was holding her.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE!"

The car passed.

Usagi felt light headed.

Eyes half opened, she looked up at the dark figure looming over her.

"Miss! Are you alright!" a rich deep alarmed voice asked

The man shook her wet body , trying to wake up the half conscious Usagi.

A large hand slapped her cheeks gently .

Usagi's vision was unbalanced

The man picked her up again .

The last thing Usagi heard was …

" You'll be alright…..you'll be alright"

Usagi's body went limp .

To…be continued………….

* * *

Reviews..


	3. Chapter III: First Impression

"I hope she's alright" the young man thought to himself while he stroked the young girl's head with a damp cloth.

He didn't really know were to take the girl , so his last resort was to take her to his own apartment.

The young man stood up and walked out of his room, leaving the girl to her peace.

It was a simple room, with a computer in one corner. A giant window was covered with sky blue curtains. A lamp dimly shown on the young girl's face.

Still damp from the rain outside , Usagi's body shock violently. Her jaw held tight.

Usagi's eyes shot open, staring up to a white ceiling. Her eyes wondered around the room.

Usagi couldn't remember what happened after she tripped in the street. Her body was covered with a warm comforter, and her head lay against a soft pillow.

'Luckily I didn't die out there, if it wasn't for that man...' This thought went through her mind. She glanced around once more, noticing a man's coat on the chair next to the bed, and a man's shoes next to the closed door.

'I must be in the man's apartment' . Instead of being frightened or shocked , Usagi was grateful.

'I should go say thank you, for saving a stranger like me from a car accident.' Usagi stretched her back and placed her feet against the cream colored carpet.

She stood up , but this was a long process. It was like her back didn't want to be straightened out. When it finally happened , there was a huge crack.

'Ahhhhh...that felt good' Usagi looked at the mirror in front of her. Her hair due was all messed up , and her clothes were all messy. She forgot she wore a white long sleeved shirt today. 'Good it isn't wet, that would be very revealing'.

She smelt something really good. 'What is that?' Usagi just barely realized that she was starving. She quickly ran to the door and swung it open.

This startled the young man standing in the kitchen , he almost dropped the hot pan in his hand.

There stood the young girl , she was just starring at him.

"Hi..." The young man said.

Usagi placed her hands in front of herself

"Hi.." She replied.

This was just weird. She was just standing here in a strange man's apartment. Hoping that he was going to share what he just cooked.

The young man placed the hot pan on the kitchen counter.

"Are...are...you alright?" he asked

"Oh." Usagi walked straight up the the man and hugged him.

This surprised the man very much. He didn't really know what exactly to do .

She he put his arms around her?

Should he push her away?

Usagi's face pressed against his black cotton sweater. Arms surrounding his tall figure.

"Thank you , for saving my life. If it wasn't for you, I would be dead." She nuzzled her nose further into the soft material.

The young man decided to surround her little figure with his arms. She fit perfectly against him.

"Ummm...it was the only thing that felt right to do at the moment"

Usagi stepped back.

"So, what's your name?"

The young man reached up in his cabinet and took out two plates.

"My name is Seiya Kou, I'm a student at the college in Tokyo."

Seiya's eyes went over Usagi once and then he looked in her eyes and asked " What about you?"

"Seiya , my name is Usagi Tsukino , and I'm a Junior in High School"

"So, you're still pretty young. I turned 23 in July" Seiya placed a spoon in the hot food.

Usagi placed her hands against the counter, looking down at the food, smiling.

"I'm not that younger than you, I'm 17. That's only 6 years Seiya."

Seiya smiled back at her. He remembered when he was young , he wanted to grown up so fast, but when you get there you want to go back to your high school years.

"Are You hungry? If you are you can have some of these noodles."

Usagi liked looking at people. Even when she just sat in a restaurant she was just look at people sitting down ,and people standing up , and people coming into the restaurant. Now she was examining Seiya for no apparent reason. Maybe, just to figure him out.

Her eyes pin pointed his broad shoulders, and his toned shoulders, even under his sweater. His eyes were so innocent , but they had some kind of confidence there. His hair was black and lay against his back. Held together with a white hair hold at the bottom.

" I am starving, I would love some noodles, thank you!"

Usagi didn't know why she was so cheerful right now. She just broke up with her boyfriend of 2 years and now she was getting all mushy washy with this guy.

"Well, here you go, you can sit at the kitchen table over there" Seiya pointed at the table next to the counter.  
Usagi strolled over to the the table.

Seiya couldn't see Usagi properly in the dark on the street earlier. But now that he was looking at her in the light , he saw a beautiful girl, with long blonde hair. Her eyes the color of sky blue. Her cute little nose and her rosy cheeks and lips. She was 17, she looked older. 'Damn it, if she were older , I would...' Wow what was Seiya thinking. He picked up his plate and sat across from Usagi.

"I'm sorry I had to bring you to my apartment, it was the closest , safest place I could take you at the moment . Are you alright with that?"

Usagi was stuffing her mouth . 'How embarrassing' She took her attention off the good food sitting in front of her.

"No problem, I'm just glad that I didn't die out there"

Seiya's fork went into the noodles.

"Well, it could have happened to anyone. I'm just glad I was there in time to save you."

For 5 minutes all you could was the clatter of forks against the food and muffled sounds coming from Usagi and Seiya.

What was going through Usagi's mind when she said "You're bed is very soft and comfortable" she did not know. 'Well it's a complement'

Seiya saw nothing unusual with statement. He thought the same thing.

"Ya, I think the same thing. That's why I bought it, it was just right."

Usagi giggled at this statement. It was so funny they were talking about his bed. She glanced out of the window in the kitchen . It had stopped raining.

She had finished her meal. It was so nice of him to do such a thing. He would be a perfect boyfriend...'What the hell are you thinking Usagi!' He's way to old . It's only a 6 year difference though. She evilly laughed to herself.

"Well, I should be on my way. Thanks for the food."

Most likely she would never see this guy again so she wanted to thank him properly.

"Well, I'm glad I could serve you food and save your life. I feel so proud of myself" He stood up the same time Usagi did.

"Do you need a ride to were you live? It's late and dangerous in this city."

Usagi put on her coat on , and straightened out her messed up hair.

"I'll be fine Mr. Seiya Kou, but thank you."

She walked over to him and stretched out her hand. Seiya took her little hand in his large one. A shock wave went through his hand and through his body. It was just a simple gesture of thanks , why did he just feel that?

"It was nice meeting you Usagi Tsukino. May you have many joyful days ahead of you"

At the same moment a shock wave went through Usagi as well. She had never felt that before. What was it? It was a simple goodbye.

"Thank you, you too"

She was about to walk past Seiya when her body abruptly stopped at his side. She tried to move but her mind was telling her to do something else.

Seiya was confused , why was she just standing there?

'Kiss him' went through her mind. 'Geeze , I'm not that crazy, but...' It was like her body was not connected to her mind anymore.

Usagi's hand went to Seiya's arm. Traveling up to his and neck. 'Wow, what's happening here?' Seiya screamed at himself. His hand went to her hip. 'OH MY GOD, WHAT'S HAPPENING' Usagi reached up tip-toeing. Her lips pushed against the man's lips she hardly knew . 'WHAT ARE YOU DOING?' Usagi's head was swirling around. Seiya responded to the kiss laid upon his lips, closing his eyes.

Usagi pushed away, licking her lips. Her cheeks were flushed. She touched her lips and then looked at the confused Seiya.

"Bye" Usagi quickly mumbled.

Usagi walked out of the door , and closed it behind her. Seiya just stood there dumb founded. "Did she just kiss me? Did I just kiss her back?" Seiya couldn't even answer himself.

Warmth gathered around his cheeks.Seiya shook his head, but his fingers lingering at his lips , thinking.

Usagi caught a bus going the direction of her house. She sat there , fingers on her lips.

At least I'll never see him again.


	4. Chapter IV: Long Night

**A/N:** _I'm so excited I get to go on a choir trip this Thursday! 2 days without school! I'm so happy. Ya, sorry for being so slow with the 4th chapter. Lot's of homework and studying. I shall never fail you guys!So, let's start._

**Chapter 4**

Serena stumbled off of the bus,walking slowly , thinking over what she had just done.

_I kissed a complete stranger! He was 23 as well!_

Serena had never been a person to let her feeling out in this sort of a way. This was a first time for her. She didn't know if she should be proud of herself or ashamed. Just about 6 hours ago she had dumped her boyfriend, and then she kissed a complete stranger.

It was morning by now. School was to start in an hour or so. Another night without sleep for Serena.

_Well, look on the bright side, you'll never see him again. So , just put it behind you._

After confirming this little fact with herself , she started to feel a little better.

Serena opened the door to her house, flipping her shoes off her feet, so tired. The lights were off in the house.

_Mom and dad must be asleep._

Locking the door behind her she started up the stairs to her room. Sickness would be her excuse for not attending school. She'd already been late ten times this year. Another day of detention. Serena didn't want to think about that right now.

_Too depressing._

Half way up the stairs all of the lights flicked on. Slippers flicked against the floor. There Serena's Mom and Dad were.

"Serena?!" her mom's voice shrieked

Serena halted , turning around looking at her mom's worried face.

"Mom, what are you doing awake. I thought you would be asleep by now."

Her mom suddenly bolted up the stairs and hugged Serena tightly.

"Where have you been all night, your father and I were so worried!"

Serena hugged her mom back.

" I...I broke up with Darien and then..."

Serena looked at her mom's face.

"Honey,Why?What happened?"

Serena's mom's face changed to serious .

"Did he hit you?!"

Serena giggled "Of coarse not. It just wasn't working out."

Her Mom smiled stepping down the stairs.

"Well then, Since you're home safe and everything , just go upstairs and get some sleep."

Serena smiled weakly, sleepiness taking over now.

"Thanks mom, could I skip school tomorrow, I feel kind of sick."

"Sure honey"

Serena smiled "Thanks"

When she finally entered her room , she flopped on her bed. Not bothering to change into her Pj's or brush her teeth.

_Luckily mom didn't ask any more in depth questions.I still can't believe I kissed that Kou Seiya guy!_

Serena covered herself in her blanket falling deep in sleep.


	5. Chapter V: Nightmare? Oh no, this real

** Chapter 5**

"Serena..." a voice traveled through Serena's mind.

_So soft_

"Serena..." this time the voice was a little louder.

_So soft  
_

"Serena!" This voice was right next to her ear.

Someone was shaking her as well. Her shoulders vibrated off the mattress.

_Who in the world is disturbing me?!_

She pushed who ever's arm was shaking her. A morning person was not one way to describe Serena.

"Stop it I'm sleeping!"

Pushing the pillow over her head she pushed her head into the mattress deeper.

Another hand went to her bare foot, tickling it.

_That tickles._

It continued

_That TICKLES!_

Throwing the pillow across the room , she bolted upright.

"What is your problem!"

Giggled erupting in front of her.

Rei,Ami,Mina,and Lita were standing there.

"What are you guys doing here?"

Serena rubbed her eyes and stretched her arms.

"Do you have any idea what time it is or what day it is?" Rei asked.

"No, what's your point?"

"You've been asleep for three whole days."

"Meaning..." Mina said circling around the bed. " You've missed three days of school"

"OH MY GOD! ARE YOU SERIOUS?!"

Serena was awake now.

"Why didn't anyone wake me up?" Serena smelt herself.

uhhhhhh...

"You're mom said she tried to wake you up but, you didn't budge." Lita answered.

"She seriously thought you were dead or something, so she called us over, to awake the sleeping beauty." Ami said pushing up her glasses.

I must have taken the last few days hard, and then that fall on main street.

"Then I kissed that guy!" Serena mumbled this accidentally.

Rei was the first one at Serena's side.

"You kissed who?"

"What?" Serena was surrounded by the four girls.

"Oh it's no big deal, I was just thinking."

She got up and looked in the mirror.

Her hair was in a messy ball on her head . Her eyes were red and smudgy.

"Since you've missed three days of school, you'll have to make up a couple of assignments. Meaning, you'll have to do some more studying."

Serena tried to ignore this comment from Ami.

_Oh great!_

"All right out of the room you four"

Serena pushed all four of her friends out of the room.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow at school...thanks for coming to see me."

When they were all gone , Serena jumped into a wonderful shower, and ate a huge dinner.

****

"Serena! You've missed three days of school, your grades have gone down the drain. I'd start thinking about your grades a little more Missy!"

Serena's was use to this lecture.

Mrs. Kusasdik, the math teacher enjoyed it.

"Ya,ya I know." Serena rolled her eyes.

Mrs. Kusasdik hit her yard stick against the front desk.

"Don't talk back to me!"

Serena tapped her pencil against the desk

"I wasn't talking back to you!"

The next thing Serena knew she was outside sitting against the stone wall.

_Such and ass hole!_

When the bell rang she jumped up and gather her books from her desk in the class.

While walking toward the door her math teacher gave her the evil eye.

"I'm watching you..."

Serena didn't even look at her .

Art class was the last class of the day for Serena.

_What a relief._

"Aren't we getting a new art teacher?" Rei asked curiously.

"I think so , she's being replaced by another teacher. " Ami answered.

"You know everything Ami" Serena chuckled, poking Ami in the stomach.

The chatter in the room changed to a steady silence.

_What the hell, why did it suddenly get silent like that._

All the girl's eyes were focused on the from of the room.

_What ever_

Serena was busy reading a letter she just got from Lita.

Chalk scratched against the board.

"Hello" a deep voice said from in front of the class.

_That voice sounded so familiar._

" I'm your new art teacher."

_Were is that voice from ?!_

Before Serena lifted her head , her question was answered.

"**Mr. Kou Seiya**"

* * *

Whahahahahhah!


	6. Chapter VI: To be or not to be

Author's Notes: Last day of this quarter , in high school! I'm so excited. Half of the year is over. But the down side of this news is that , I only change one of my classes! How crappy is that! Oh well. Sorry about the Name change (Usagi/Serena) . It's going to stay at Usagi for now on, blanked out for a second.

**P.S** Thanks you for that little mistake on the artist, ( Moonlightprincess) , went blanko for a second on that line. God, I should know who painted that, I'm taking that class! Well thanks again!

Chapter 6 

_Oh my god! Kou Seiya is our new Art teacher?! _

Usagi thought she would never see this guy again, but there he stood in front of the class of heart stricken girls.

_This can not be happening. _

She tried for the past 2 weeks to get Seiya out of her head, and the thing that she did to him , eh... Usagi thought she could never show her face again in school. Weeks went by and she started to get over her embarrassing , no , her terrifying moment.

But Usagi couldn't deny that she felt some kind of spark when her lips touched Seiya's. Life goes on , with out stupid things happening like that, but no, not Usagi's life. Even worse than just seeing him on the street, but he was her teacher now. Now she had to come into class every other day and see him.

_It couldn't get any worse! _

Hope started to swim through her veins .

_Ha! Maybe he won't notice me, maybe he won't even remember me! _

Slowly Usagi's body started to relax against her chair.

Professor Kou Seiya was taking role, casually, nothing out of the blue , or bazaar.

He kinda sounded a little bored with the task.

"Hatsumi Kusagi "

"Momijji Kwananki"

"Usagi..."

There was a pause in Seiya's speech.

"Usagi...Tsukino?"

_Oh my god, what was that just now ? _

Usagi just couldn't feel at ease in this class to day.

She looked up slowly , seeing Seiya's surprised face , she quickly looked down again.

_Yep, he sure remembers me...damn it! _

Seiya couldn't help but smile, even thought he knew this was the wrong thing to do at the moment.

The other girls saw this gesture and looked back at Usagi.

"What?"

Glares were coming from every direction.

_Why is everyone glaring at me now, what did I ever do to them , they don't even know what's going on right now. _

Usagi cleared her throat

"He...Here..."

_This is awkward ! _

Seiya slipped the role under his homework assignments.

Coughing loudly

"Well, I hope you all will like me as an art teacher, I graduated College with a doctor's degree in the ARTS"

"Ummm...who knows the name of a famous European Artist?"

Silence went through the crowd of students like a snake .

_What is this?! _

The only one who knew the answer was poor tortured Usagi.

She shakily raised her arm.

Seiya was very surprised by this .

"Yes, Mrs. Tsukino?"

He continued to pace around the desks.

"Well , I know of one, his name is Leonardo Da Vinci "

Usagi winced , Seiya paced to her desk, just looking down questionable.

Usagi never got questions right in her classes .

"Very good Usssssagiiii"

Did I just imagine that? Did you just say my name in that way?

A blush ran across Usagi's Cheeks

After seeing this Seiya smiled.

He walked up to the board , writing down "Leonardo Da Vinci "

"And who knows what he was famous for ?"

Momijji Kwananki quickly raised her arm up to answer this question.

"Yes, Momijji Kwananki?"

"He's famous for painting the famous painting "Mona Lisa" "

" That's right Momijji, and the Mona Lisa was..."

The bell rang, before Seiya could finish his question.

"See you kids Wendsday."

_OHhhh , I'm so looking forward to that?! _

Usagi thought to herself sarcastically

"Oh, Usagi Tsukino...stay after class for a few minutes"

Usagi was in the middle of packing up all of her books.

"Oh ... okay , Professor Kou "

Usagi picked up her books and walked up to Seiya's desk.

Mustering up all of her pride and dignity she could.

_OH man! I'm in trouble, I beat he's going to talk about that "kiss" _

When she got up there, Seiya was concentrating deeply on the piece of paper infront of him.

_What's he reading? _

" Mrs. Tsukino..."

He closed the folder he was just looking at , slowly.

"Proff...fffsor Kooouuu..."

_I'm so nervous! _

"So..."

"Yes...?"

_Just ask me what you want to ask! _

"How are you doing in art and your other classes?"

_Random question, what are you talking about, he's a teacher ! _

"Well in this class I'm doing pretty good, but the only class I'm worried about is math...I'm not very good at that."

Seiya just sat there with his hand under his chin, look directly at Usagi.

"hmm...I see."

_Oh crap! _

Usagi looked down at he clock, she had to be home by _3:00 _for dinner.

It was _2: 40 _right now !

It took her at least 25 minutes to get home

"Is that all you wanted to know Proffesor Kou?"

It looked like Seiya wanted to say something else, to Usagi's observations, but he just rubbed his nose.

"No, that's all, just wanted to know that, you may leave."

Usagi smiled and picked up her books to leave.

_Yes! He doesn't remember that dreadful night! _

As Usagi moved her arm to leave, Seiya caught it, twirling Usagi around.

"How...How's your ankle doing?" Seiya asked concerned

_HE DOES REMEMBER!_

Acting all casual Usagi replied...

"Ohhhh that? That little thing, it's fine, just fine, well if that's all , I'm going. "

She quickly turned and ran out of the room.

"That's good " Seiya said under his breath.

Ever since that night he couldn't stop thinking about that girl he saved "Usagi". He thought he would never see her again, and now he was her art teacher. How did that happen. Concern for her kept haunting him for an unknown reason. It was bothering him and he wanted to see her again just to make sure she was doing all right.

_Or did he just want to see her again? _


	7. Chapter VII: Dinner , Homework

_Author's Notes: Thanks for all the reviews on this story. It makes me so happy , so continue! Thanks for the good ideas as well!_

**_Chapter 7_**

****

Usagi swung her backpack over her shoulder, running down the street.

I'm going to be late for dinner, that's never happened! I don't know why food is so important to me?mmmm...

"Ha! What took you so long sis?! You've never been late for dinner" Usagi's little brother yelled from the dinner table.

"None of your business midget!" Usagi yelled back.

Why does he have to be so annoying! Well, it was just a simple question. It's none of his business!

The closet door opened and clothes flew out, not on the floor, but onto Usagi's body. She was always one of those people who didn't feel comfortable at home , until she flopped into a x-large shirt and baggy pants.All she could think about right now was , food!

Usagi raced down the stairs and landed on her butt next to the table.

"Where's the food mom?!" Usagi held a fork and knife.

"Oh Usagi, you never miss a beat when it comes to food!"

Usagi's mom came out with a hot plate of food.

After devouring the delicious meal, she was ready for dessert.

Waiting for her dessert, it never came.

"Where's my dessert?"

Her mom looked nervous.

"Well..."

This doesn't sound good

"Well, since you weren't here, I didn't think you wanted it, so I gave it to Sam."

"You did what?!"

"I didn't think you were going to get this upset."

Usagi took a deep breathe

"It's alright , I'll be alright, I'm just going to go upstairs and do my homework"

Before going up, she looked at Sam and glared at him.

Did she not even think of me? gahhhhh...

She opened her History book and stared down at the page.

The phone rang.

"Helloooooooo?"

Serena couldn't be any more bored.

"Hey ,so why did Mr. Kou want you to stay after class?"

"Oh..."

I totally forgot about ...that.

"He just wanted to talk about my classes"

Raye sighed on the other line.

"Why are you always getting in trouble with teachers?"

What kind of question is that?

"It's not like I choose to ."

"Ya, whatever , did you finish you History homework?"

Usagi yawned

"Not yet, you?"

"Finished it earlier , well, I'll see you tomorrow...uhhmmmm...in art."

Usagi could here giggling on the other side of the phone.

"Goodnight, Raye."


	8. Chapter VIII : I miss you

_Author's Notes: The other chapter really didn't have any importance to it, just a chapter to get me going again, this one will get more interesting._

_Chapter 8_

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

Wwwwwwow!

Usagi slammed her hand against the alarm.

I hate waking up!

Usagi got ready and walked down to the front door.

Since the break up with Mamoru she had no choice but to walk to school.

But, when she opened the door and looked at the street, there was a car.

A red Chevrolet, pretty good for a college student.

Mamoru rolled down the window .

"Get in."

Usagi hadn't heard his voice in a while(it was nice).

I will not give in...

"No , I'm good."

Usagi continued to walk down the street.

Why couldn't he forget about her , or the other way around.

"I need to talk to you."

"I think we both have said our part"

"Why are you so damn difficult?!"

Usagi adjusted her backpack.

"I am , so , why are you still here?"

Mamoru's car followed her side by side.

"I already told you , I need to talk to you."

Usagi bit her tongue.

"Right now isn't a good time, I'll be late for school."

Mamoru's hand tightened on the steering wheel.

"Then get in, I'll drive you"

This time he spoke a little slower.

Usagi knew Mamoru wouldn't leave if she didn't go with him.

"FINE!"

Usagi jumped in the his car.

"What do you want?"

"You..."

I can't believe this .

"What did you say?"

"You heard me."

"It's over, leave it alone."

"I can't, I've been thinking about you ever since that day . Give me one more chance"

Usagi knew she shouldn't have said it, but she was weak in that way.

"Okay, one more chance. Now drive me to school."

Mamoru's eyes seemed to get shiner by the moment.

Mamoru stopped at the high school.

Out of no where Mamoru's Lips captured Usagi's, a chaste kiss.

"I'll call you later tonight, Usa"

Usagi smiled , for some odd reason .

"All right then." She made her way to the front doors of the school , not noticing a certain teacher's eyes , following her footsteps.

Seiya curiously looked down at the red Chevrolet.

Who's that guy?


	9. Chapter VIIII: View from up above

**Author's Notes:**_Ahahahahahh! I'm on the 9th chapter! Isn't that exciting.I hope you guys are thinking this fanfic is fun and everthing.In my mind I think Seiya is so sexy!With his long hair and everything. Those intense blue eyes and everything!Way better than Mamoru.I'm sorry if some of you were disappointed that Usagi got back with Mamoru. I just thought that she might have pity feelings for him. So maybe I'll just make it that she just feels sorry for him and everything.But who knows, you never know! _

**Chapter 9 **

**  
**Kou Seiya never really thought that he would ever enjoy teaching, but after taking a few classes in that subject, he thought otherwise. For his first 4 years as a teacher , he would only get minimum wage, but after that he would get paid as much as the other regular teachers.

So far for his first week he was doing pretty well.Assignment wise and showing who's boss in the class room.

At times there were those rowdy kids that just wouldn't stop talking or playing around.

_Was I this bad when I was in High School? _

It was about 30 minutes into class , Seiya had already assigned people to their appropriate class work.This was painting their idea of their very own paradise.

A student raised her hand ,so he got up from his seat in the front of the room and went that direction. As he did he looked out at the pure blue , clear sky. His eyes trailed downward, he saw a Red Chevrolet stop next to the sidewalk outside the school.

_mmm...I wonder what student is arriving late. _

He went over the the female student who asked the question and bent down and answered the question.

It seemed that whenever he bent down and asked or answered a question for a girl student , a blush rose up their cheeks, and then their hands would start to slightly shake.(_**Author's Notes**: I wonder why.) _

Were they scared of him or something, but that wasn't the case. He always knew he has good looks but his ego nevr got in the way .

_Maybe I shouldn't stand so close... _

Some girls would come up to him after class and sweet talk him. Did they really think this would really work on him. For gods sake, he was a simple teacher. But on the other hand he did like when they tried to flirt with him. He knew it would never lead any were.He had his guard up at all times.

These girls were just little kittens. A grown man would have nothing to do with them.And the age difference.

Seiya glanced out the window again, this time surprised to see a familiar girl climb out of the red car.

_Usagi..._

That one student's name just stuck in his head.It was just a simple name, but it wasn't the name he always thought about, it was the girl herself.Why did she stand out in the middle of the other girl students?

_It's not like I like her or something._

Pure curiosity crossed his mind. _Who was driving the car? _

He looked down, just watching her stand next to the car. A young man climbed out of the driver's side.He looked about Seiya's age.

_Who's that guy? _

From his observations Usagi looked happy, but from his view from the window he could tell that she was a little confused or rushing to get somewhere.

Seiya's emotions were in tacked, calm , reserved, mature.

The young man circled the red car and stood in front of Usagi, placing his hand on her shoulder. Seiya scratched his head.

Usagi pressed her body against this young man, _who ever he was_. Seiya sniffed loudly .

_What's so interesting about this Seiya? _

For some reason he couldn't tear his eyes away the scene taking place 200 feet below him.Every second that went by he was getting more and more frustrated, why though. Usagi was a normal teenage girl getting attention from a young person like herself.

After some affection Seiya couldn't believe what he was witnessing. The young man bent down and kissed Usagi passionately. Seiya's fist tightened on the paint brush in his hand. His pupils dialated (_**Author's Notes : **This happens when a person is interested in what he/she is witnessing, just thought you might want to know that._)

His blood was boiling now.

Usagi gently pushed him away smiling and started to walk tord the school.

_Who the hell does that young man think he is ? _

Not realizing that he was still starring out at the cement and where Usagi now walked on.

Usagi glanced up, feeling someone starring at her.

A shocked Seiya let out a little whimper, then bent down so that Usagi couldn't see him anymore.

Something went through Seiya's mind, Where was he , he was in his classroom.

He looked around , all the students were looking at him like he was crazy.

He slowly got up, straightening out his white shirt and blue tie.

"As you were students."

A little growl escaped his throat as he walked tord his desk.


	10. Chapter X: Late For Class

**Author's Notes:** _Who ever hasn't seen Dream Girls, you should really go see it! It's such a good movie. If you like musicals and all that kind of stuff!This is were the story gets "Ahahah,oh my god!What the hell!Ya, girl!"Just kidding, maybe that's just my weird self. Chapter 10,Reviews are welcomed! _

**Chapter 10**

****

****

****

Usagi started to walking tord the front doors when she heard her name.

"Usagi!"

She turned around, Mamoru was standing right in front of her, he took hold of her shoulder and captured her lips in the most passionate kiss she had ever experienced. When Mamoru moved back , Usagi just stood there with her eyes still closed.

_Wow! _

"Ummm..well,that was,nice" Usagi looked up at a beaming Mamoru,

"You know Usagi, I never meant to hurt you , when I said all that stuff about your grades and everything." He stroked her cheek with the back of his hand.

Usagi didn't know what to say. She had been in a relationship with him for so long before that , she just didn't know what to say.

She started to say his name "Mam..." But before she could finish Mamoru pulled her into a bear hug.

_Why is he being so touchy-touchy? _

She was confused at the moment, and she really needed to get up to class.

Pushing gently on Mamoru's chest she could feel his satin shirt.

Mamoru's intense deep blue eyes looked down at her lovingly.

"I'll see you later Mamoru" She turned around and headed once more tord school. She didn't mean to give him the cold shoulder , but at the moment she just had to think over her decision.

When she was half way to school she could feel a pair of eyes starring at her. Her eyes shifted tord the feeling.Up 200 feet, she saw a young man starring down at her.

_Mr. Kou?, That's weird _

Why would he be starring down at me, maybe he was just dozing off, and he didn't see me pass. Usagi Shrugged her shoulders, and continued her way up the stairs.

She finally made her way up to the floor where her class was held, when she opened the door , everyone was painting.

_Ahhh,the one day I'm late, they're doing something fun. _

She set her books on her desk , hoping Mr. Kou didn't notice her. Her hope was shattered when she heard that bass voice call her name.

"Usagi!"

Usagi slowly turned around to see Mr. Kou sitting at his desk, his armed crossed.

"Yes, Mr. Kou?" She said slightly nervous.

"Well, I was held up by an emergency."

_That didn't look like an emergency,out the window_ ,Seiya thought.

Seiya looked at innocent Usagi like he didn't believe her.

"Look I'm sorry , it's just , some things just can be helped."

Seiya looked down at the attendance sheet.

"You know, Usagi , that if you get more than 5 tardies , you'll have to go to detention?"

_Have to be stricter with these kids , to get them in class on time. _

"I do indeed know that."

"And do you know how many tardies you have?"

A blush stung Usagi's Cheeks.

Pretty much all the students in the class were starring at them , and listening to their conversation.

"No, but I know what you're trying to get at Mr. Kou."

Seiya looked into Usagi's eyes. Judging her .

_I hate when teachers do that! I didn't do anything wrong . _

Usagi's eyes looked down at her teacher's shirt. It fit his torso just perfect that you could see how his muscles strained to be let free.

_Niceeeeee! _, Usagi thought to herself.

Seiya followed were her eyes landed.

_My stomach?! _

Usagi quickly averted her eyes back to Mr. Kou's face.

_He's my teacher! _

Seiya chuckled to himself. What he did next was just to see how Usagi would react.

He made his torso come out a little further so Usagi could get a better view at his six pack.

Usagi's eyes lazily landed on the same spot on his torso. Her eyes opened wide and her whole face went pink.

Seiya smiled , normally , like he didn't plan the whole thing.

"Very well Usagi, go on with your work. Because I'm in a good mood , I'll ignore your tardiness today."

Usagi nodded , quickly setting up her canvas next to Raye's.

_At least teachers can't read minds_. Usagi screamed at herself.

"Soooo,What are you going to paint Usagi?" Raye asked pulling Usagi out of her thoughts.

Usagi placed her hand over her paint brush in a protective way.

"Well, I think a place with lots of food, desserts,stars,and bunnies."

Raye looked her in a straight face, but that mask didn't last for long. Raye burst out laughing.

Usagi looked around embarrassed.

"Stop it, what's so funny."

That was one thing that embarrassed Usagi the most, people laughing at her.

"Oh Usagi , your so funny, are you serious?"

_Am I serious?!Am I serious?! _

"Of coarse I am Raye, what?" Usagi looked over at Raye's painting.

"Are you really serious about those flowers and crows." Usagi stifling a laugh.

Raye just looked at her with a straight face, no emotion.

_I guess she didn't think that was funny. _

Raye's emotions and face expression changed totally. "Anyways , do you think Mr. Kou is hot?"

Usagi looked over at Seiya

_Ya! _

"Oh my god Raye, you have got to be kidding. He's a teacher."

Raye smiled a daydream look in her eyes.

"So , that doesn't matter. That's only his job. "

Usagi couldn't believe what she was hearing

"That's sick!"

"Usagi..."

Raye went back to her painting. Usagi hesitated and then started her own.

At the end of class , Raye went up to Mr. Kou's desk , and started flirting with him.

_I can't believe this. _

The bell rang, gathering up her stuff , she headed to her next class.

As much as Seiya was flattered that this beautiful long haired brunette came to flour with him , he couldn't help but steal one more glance at the stunning blonde going out the door.

Usagi passed, glancing at the puppy eyed Raye and Mr. Kou , then walked out the door.

While walking through the halls Usagi couldn't help but feel a mini stab of jealousy.


	11. Chapter XI : Detention Notice

**Author's notes**: _does anyone know were I can legally download a couple of Sailor Moon Star episodes? Just curious, I just want to make a music video and everything. That would be fun! Hope you like this chapter! Sorry for the wait, don't worry it's worth it! _

**Chapter 11**

Mamoru came to pick up Usagi after school.  
"How was school?" He asked  
Usagi's attention was on a piece of paper she had just received from the office.

_Mrs. Tsukino ,_

_This Quarter you have earned yourself 5 tardies, this means you will have to spend a night in the newly hired Detention teacher's office (Mr. Kou's ).  
It will take place :_

_Wednesday at 8:00 P.M ._

_Sincerely ,_

_High School Staff_

_P.S If you are late for detention you will have to spend an extra day in  
detention. (BE ON TIME)_

Usagi Folded the paper into a little square and stuck it into her pocket, for safe keeping.

Mamoru looked over to Usagi curiously

"What was that letter about? A letter from a secret admirer?"

Usagi giggled , " I wish, no , It's a letter from the school, telling me I have detention for too many tardies."

_And in Mr. Kou's room._

Mamoru leaned over , and kissed Usagi softly on her golden head.

" One of the tardies was my fault, I'm sorry. You know, I'm the only man for you Usagi, don't you?"

Usagi thought about this for moment .

She just smiled

Mamoru looked over puzzled

"Okayyy."

They continued to drive in silence.

Mamoru dropped Usagi off at her house.

" You know Usagi, everything seems difficult when your a teenager, but I promise everything will come together , after you get older."

"It's not as bad as it seems, just a little stress, over homework and everything. By the way ,how's school going for you Mamoru?" Usagi replied

Mamoru was surprised that she would ask him a question about College.

"Well, I just finished a piece in psychology, and I'm just about to finish up with my bachelor's degree,Pretty exciting"

Usagi was hoping to go to college after she finished high school, so this was interesting to her.

"Well, I wish you luck, if you every need help..."

Mamoru didn't know if Usagi was just trying to be sarcastic

Usagi slapped his shoulder, "I'm just kidding" She got out of the car, waving goodbye.

She didn't even know why she was back with Mamoru. Right now she just needed someone to care for.

Opening the front door she flipped her school shoes off.

"So , you're back with Mamoru?" Usagi's Mom was standing there staring at her.

"Ya, what do you know" Usagi's nose started to sniff. "Ummm... is that carrot cake?"

"For yours truely.Usagi, are you sure , you want to seal things with Mamoru again?" Usagi's Mom asked in concern.

"Why do you ask, do you have doubts?"

"No, I ..., I just don't want you to get hurt again".

Usagi took a piece of carrot cake and stuck it in her mouth. Between a stuffed mouth she said. " Don't worry about me, I'll be fine."

Usagi swallowed nervously before saying the next thing .

"I have detention"

Usagi didn't remember the last time her mother's happy face, turned so quickly to an angry one.

"WHAT!"


	12. Chapter XII: Quote that caught his eye

**Chapter 12**

****

_I can't believe that student Raye thought I wanted to ask her on a date. Who does she think I am. I'm her teacher_

Seiya sat in his apartment looking over the assignments his art students handed in the day before.

He flipped through the assignment, he had nothing better to do with his time(sadly)

**"mmmm...pretty good"  
"very clever"  
"that's funny"  
"so true"  
"what the hell"**

He noticed threw all of his flipping ,that all of his students were creative in their own way.

Their assignment was to write a quote about art.

One of the quotes had caught his eye,

_Where the spirit does not work with the hand there is no art._

Inquisitively he turned the little paper around to see the student's name

_Usagi T._

He turned it back around, starring down at the quote.

It's like he couldn't take his mind of this simple quote.

**"true"**

Throwing the paper into the pile of already-read quotes.

He continued to look threw the rest of the quotes, trying his hardest to talk himself into being disinterested in Usagi's quote.

At times Seiya was a very lonely guy.

He stared down at Downtown Tokyo, sighing

On Seiya's Bedside table lay an envelope.

He slipped in onto his pajama lap.

Opening it, he found a notice from the school.

"What, I have to teach detention now"

_This was a first for him._

There on the notice, was a list of students, only one was shown.

_Usagi T._

"This is so weird!"

_Is everyone else in school a scholar student or something._

Laying his head on the pillow, all he could thing about was golden hair.

Covering his head with the pillow, pressing his nose into the mattress, he moaned.

_**No!**_

****


	13. Chapter XIII: Poem Writer

**Author's Notes**:Seems Sexy Seiya is having some sleeping problems, lets see what he does to solve this problem.

**Chapter 13**

****

Seiya couldn't sleep so, he decided to write a poem . In High School, he won numerous poem contests. That's one reason people thought he was weird. But it never hurt with the girls.  
He ripped a paper out of a random notebook. Nothing on his mind he started to write.

_A special world for you and me  
A special bond one cannot see  
It wraps us up in its cocoon  
And holds us fiercely in its womb._

_Its fingers spread like fine spun gold  
Gently nestling us to the fold  
Like silken thread it holds us fast  
Bonds like this are meant to last._

_And though at times a thread may break  
A new one forms in its wake  
To bind us closer and keep us strong  
In a special world, where we belong._

By the time he finished he was dead asleep, pen in hand , and the piece of paper on the floor.


	14. Chapter XIIII: I can't belive this

**Author's Notes**: I feel a kiss coming in this chapter's future, would you like, read and see ! hehehe

**Chapter 14**

Today was the day , Usagi had to attend detention.

Grumpiness was filling her veins.

"Is this all we do in this class, paint?!"

"What do you expect, it is art class" Raye answered without being asked a question directly.

"I was talking to myself , you know!" Usagi shot back.

"Then you shouldn't say things out loud"

Usagi was sick of painting at the moment, so she decided to start doodling on her desk.

"Could you go get me another brush from Mr. Kou, Usagi?"

Raye looked down at the doodle.

"Get it yourself!" Usagi said stubbornly

"But I got you brushes last time, Usagi"

Usagi looked up at Raye's puppy eyes.

"Oh well, sure"

Usagi got up from her table and walked tord Mr. Kou's desk.

Seiya was busy with another student .

"I'll be up in a sec."

Usagi peered down at the desk in front her . There lay a piece of paper, directly in front of her. It was kind of difficult not to look at it.

It was a poem.

She read over it.

Wow.

"What are you reading ?" Seiya asked from behind Usagi.

This startled Usagi , jumping back with the poem .

"Jeez, don't do that, warn me that you're right in back of me next time. " Usagi retorted.

"Sorry, What are you reading?" Seiya looked down at the paper in Usagi's hand.

"This poem I found on the your desk, I don't know who wrote it bu..."

Before Usagi could finish her sentence Seiya snatched the poem out of her hands, examining it.

"Why were you looking threw my stuff" Seiya's eyes were dark and dangerous, Usagi had never seen them like this.

A little frightened, but making sure to stand up for herself. "I wasn't going threw your stuff Mr. Kou"

Seiya's neck hair was standing on edge . "Then how did you get this poem"

Usagi just told him how, "I just told you, it was just laying there. Any normal human would look at it."

Seiya placed the poem in his folder. He must of accidentally put it in with his school supplies.

"You're lying " Seiya felt embarrassed that a student had read one of his poems, and this one especially for some reason .

"What, unbelievable" Usagi couldn't believe that Seiya didn't believe her.

"Do you really think..."

"No wonder you're in detention! " Seiya spat out, without thinking.

The class was starring now.

Does he mean that I deserve detention?

Usagi didn't care if she kissed this guy or if he was a teacher. How dare he!

Distressed Usagi took a brush , gave it to Raye, turned around.

"I'm leaving"

She started for the door.

I'm the teacher , she can't leave without my permission !

Before Usagi could get to the door , Seiya was in front of her , blocking the door.

"You can't leave my class!" Seiya argued .

Why don't I want her to leave?

Usagi couldn't believe this guy, she had to get out of here before she did something she regretted.

"Yes I can, your just the teacher , I need to leave!"

Seiya just stood there, blocking the door.

"Well, you don't have my permission, and you have no reason to leave"

That's it!

"Get out of my way SEIYA!"

Usagi covered her mouth, in school you weren't allowed to call your teacher's by their real name.

The students just looked at each other in disbelief.

If she stayed in here any longer , she would just keep getting in trouble.

Dark blue eyes glared down at the young teenage girl.

Why won't he move!

One tear started to fall from her eyes, then more.

"Just let me leave...Mr. Kou, please"

This was the first time Seiya had seen a student cry, and Usagi...

Some how he came out of his trance, moving away from the door.

Overwhelmed with guilt he whispered her name Usagi

"I'm sorry"

Usagi was totally humiliated now. She quickly passed her teacher, running to the girl's restroom.

Usagi's closest friends had never seen her act this way.

Seiya looked around the room .

"Go back to work students. "

He had to go see Usagi for some reason.

"I'll be back , I need to get some copies done. "

Raye just sat in her seat ,thinking about the situation.

She was pretty sure Seiya wasn't going to get copies.

****

Usagi slammed into the stall wall.

What was wrong with her. Why did she lose it like that in the class. What did she care what Seiya thought.

How could he be so cruel.

She opened the stall door .

Her eyes landed on black men's trousers

Her eyes traveled upward.

One breathe escaped her throat

"Mr. Kou?"

There stood the tall handsome blue eyed teacher.

What was he doing in the girl's restroom , was that allowed.

"What are you doing in the girls restro..."

Seiya leaned his body into the stall,violently pulling Usagi's body against his hard chest.

**Warm men's lips pressed themselves against Usagi's innocent trembling ones...**


	15. Chapter XV: Girl's Bathroom

**Author's Note:** _I am so sorry it took so long, I don't know what is going on with me. How you enjoy this chapter, it worth the wait._

* * *

The only lips that Usagi felt on hers was Mamoru's. Nevertheless, Some how these lips were different. Forceful but at the same time, gentle. Seiya as a teacher didn't even cross her mind once. WAIT A MINUTE!

Usagi pushed Seiya away from her body ,and lips.

"What do you think your doing kissing a student like me Mr. Kou?"

Seiya stood there stunned, he was sure she felt the same way he did. He rubbed his moist lips with his thumb.

"But I thought this was what you wanted?" Seiya, didn't know what to say, it just happened.

Usagi had never been in a situation like this. This was more complicated than she thought.

"What gave you the idea I liked you "that" way?" Usagi asked the confused teacher.

She just realized that they were standing in the public girls bathroom, in a stall. Before continuing this discussion she pushed her way through the stall door, and stood in the open.

"Well, you seem to always blush when ever I get close to you, and …..and …..you were reading my poem." Seiya couldn't believe what he was saying. He sounded like a high school boy again.

Usagi raised her left eyebrow " I do not blush when your around you!" In fact she was blushing at the moment. DAMN IT ! "And for your information MR. KOU, I didn't know that was your poem, and for your information, it wasn't that good anyways."

Even though Seiya just kissed this high school girl,she had no right to speak to him in this sort of manner.

" I think I know how you feel better than you do yourself , I'm an adult , you're just a kid" He replied.

"Well, you just kissed this KID!" Usagi said before pushing pass Seiya. Some how she was hurt now , what was up with her.

What was happening here, Seiya was standing in a girls bathroom , arguing with this high school student, and over a kiss. Was it a mistake, why did he even kiss her. This must be more than a little crush. AND why was she arguing with him , was she upset that he kissed him. He had to get this off of his shoulder, before he was felt totally guilty for kissing Usagi.

"Do you regret it?" Seiya asked cautiously

This was not the kind of question Usagi expected. She turned around.

"What?" Usagi asked bamboozled

Seiya took a step closer to Usagi.

"Do you regret me kissing me?" Seiya's eyes were mesmerizing .

Do I regret him kissing me.

Seiya ran his left hand over Usagi's arm.

There they stood silently.

Seiya waited for Usagi's answer , biting his tongue.

Usagi raised her hand as if she was going to slap his face.

Seiya winzed .

DAMN, I shouldn't have asked her the question.

But instead of slapping Seiya face, she planted a kiss on his lips, throwing her arms around his neck, bring his tall close to hers.

Taken aback, Seiya staggered back a bit from the unexpected body weight of Usagi.

There was warmth in the kiss, who wouldn't want to kiss her lips. Seiya's arms slowly incircled Usagi's slim back. Their clothes were just barriers between them. Slow kisses became fast and restless , both wanting to feel and taste everything.Hands roamed up and down the body. Touching ,groping , cupping ,and squeezing.

Pulling away for breath , they both said "Wow" at the same time. Hair messed-up , clothes wrinkled.

In the heart of the moment, the school bell rang.

They both jumped in surprise .

"Shit!"

They both looked in the mirror to see how bad they looked.

They both entered the hectic hallway , packed with students.

They went their separate ways, no words spoken, but the caress of hands as they passed , said everything. This was the start of a something…..forbidden.

Usagi new her days would be looking up!

Full of spirit and excitement she walked down the hall, as she did so, she saw Rei, expecting a smile, or welcoming greeting, Rei just looked at her , like she was going to kill her or something else…..

"Rei….?"

She didn't even get a smile from Rei.

"What's ….."

Rei raised her hand in front of Usagi's face.

"But…..!"

Rei closed her eyes, shaking her head, hand raised.

" I know…"

Usagi didn't understand , a couple of minutes ago , Rei was normal, what was up.

"What do you ….."

Rei brushed passed Usagi.

WHAT!

* * *

**Author's End Note**: _What should happen next chapter, I don't want to bore you guys , I have ideas but maybe it would be more satisfying if someone gave me some idea. 'till next time._


End file.
